Richard L. Blackwell
|birthplace = USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt Actor |characters = }} Richard Lynn Blackwell is a stuntman, stunt actor, stunt rigger, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in and in . He received no credit for the latter one. In 2001 he was nominated for a Taurus World Stunt Award for best work with a vehicle in The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle. He has doubled for stars such as , , and William McNamara. In 2008 he was part of the stunt cast which received a Screen Actors Guild Award nomination in the category Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture for his work in the fantasy sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007). In 2017, Blackwell was again nominated in the category Outstanding Action Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture for his work on the comic adaptation Captain America: Civil War (2016). Among his stunt resume are films such as the science fiction sequel RoboCop 2 (1990, with Peter Weller, John Glover, Roger Aaron Brown, Gabriel Damon, Mark Rolston, Galyn Görg, Jeff McCarthy, Phil Rubenstein, Robert DoQui, Erik Cord, Stephen Lee, Tzi Ma, Gary Bullock, Bill Bolender, and stunts by Christine Ann Baur, Phil Chong, Eddie Hice, Gene LeBell, Mario Roberts, and Brian J. Williams), the thriller Eve of Destruction (1991, with Eddie Matthews, Tom Morga, Tim Russ, Tom Lupo, Thomas Knickerbocker, Jeff McCarthy, Dakin Matthews, and stunts by Gary Baxley, Zane Cassidy, J. Mark Donaldson, and Jeff Smolek), the horror sequel Freddys Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991), the action thriller Under Siege (1992), the fantasy film Army of Darkness (1992, with Patricia Tallman and Dennis Madalone), the science fiction sequel RoboCop 3 (1993), the thriller Kalifornia (1993, with Michelle Forbes), the thriller The Pelican Brief (1993), the drama Outbreak (1995), the comic adaptation Batman Forever (1995, with Rene Auberjonois), the science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (1996), the comic sequel Batman & Robin (1997, with John Glover), the thriller Conspiracy Theory (1997, with Patrick Stewart, Brian J. Williams, Saxon Trainor, Bert Remsen, Lincoln Simonds, Stephen Liska, Kenneth Tigar, and stunts by Steve Blalock, Eddie Braun, Danny Downey, Christopher Doyle, Bob Minor, Mic Rodgers, and Paul Sklar), the action drama The Perfect Storm (2000), the comic adaptation Spider-Man (2002, with Kirsten Dunst), the science fiction sequel Men in Black II (2002), the comic sequel X2 (2003, with Patrick Stewart and Famke Janssen), the comic adaptation Spider-Man 2 (2004), and the first three Pirates of the Caribbean films (2003, 2006, and 2007, with Tom Morga, Mark Aaron Wagner, Lisa Hoyle, Theo Kypri, and Tony Angelotti). He performed stunts in the remake Land of the Lost (2009, with Joey Anaya, Todd Bryant, Ian Eyre, Michael Papajohn, and Brian J. Williams), the comedy Casa de mi Padre (2012, with Max Daniels, John Dixon, and Branscombe Richmond), the television series Breakout Kings (2012, with Jay and Jennifer Caputo and Lin Oeding), the drama Mud (2012, with Mickey Giacomazzi and Randy Hall), the comedy The Campaign (2012, with Trace Cheramie, Derek Graf, Scott Leva, and Spice Williams-Crosby), the fantasy drama Beautiful Creatures (2013, stunt coordination by Chuck Picerni, Jr.), episodes of American Horror Story (2013-2014, with Jay Caputo and Pete Turner), the action adventure Exists (2014, with Dick Hancock), the action comedy 22 Jump Street (2014), the crime thriller Desiree (2015, coordinated by Todd Bryant), the action comedy Barely Lethal (2015), and the television series Salem (2014-2015, with Ted Barba and Jay Caputo). More recently, Blackwell worked as stunt rigger on the sequel Captain America: Civil War (2016) and the drama Camera Store (2017) and performed stunts in the television horror drama The Haunted (2017, with Dan Barringer, Jay Caputo, and Hiro Koda) and The Gifted episode "eXposed" (2017, with Clayton J. Barber, Jay and Jennifer Caputo, Mark Aaron Wagner, and Chrissy Weathersby). External links * * Richard L. Blackwell at the [http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki] es:Richard L. Blackwell Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:Film performers